<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The World Tree by Smith_11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25026904">The World Tree</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smith_11/pseuds/Smith_11'>Smith_11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Academia Series [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Little Witch Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Gods &amp; Goddesses, Dökkálfar | Dokkalfar | Dark Elves (Norse Religion &amp; Lore), Fantasy, Friendship, Gen, Jötnar | Jotuns | Frost Giants (Norse Religion &amp; Lore), Magic, Niflheimr | Niflheim (Norse Religion &amp; Lore), References to Norse Religion &amp; Lore, Svartálfar | Svartalfar | Black Elves (Norse Religion &amp; Lore)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:48:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25026904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smith_11/pseuds/Smith_11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a race to get to Sucy and stop the end of all the Nine Realms in the known universe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Atsuko "Akko" Kagari/Amanda O'Neill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Academia Series [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Midgard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Malum Kagari and his followers went into a hole that was dug with magic, they spotted a large brown root of a tree, but it glowed with magic. Malum couldn’t wait to go into the Nine Realms, he needed Ragnarok to start so the Malum can pick up the pieces of the world after it’s destroyed. He smirked and looked to one on his guards.</p><p>“Open the roots,” He ordered. </p><p>One of the followers opened the roots tot he branch and they went inside, but before Malum got in, he used his magic to write a letter and he let an owl carry it away before he got into the roots and into one of the Nine Realms.</p><p>Akko got into her dorm and started to pack, Lotte and Amanda entered the room looking at her confused.</p><p>“What’s wrong Akko?” Lotte asked.</p><p>“My father, he’s in the world tree right now, he sent me a letter, he is going to start the end of all the nine worlds, Ragnarok, and the worst thing about it is, he’s forcing me to go,” Akko explained. “He is going to get something that I know he can’t have.”</p><p>“The Shiny Rod?” Amanda asked.</p><p>“Sucy.”</p><p>As soon as she said her name, Amanda and Lotte became shocked. Sucy would possibly be alive? How can that be possible?</p><p>“You gotta tell everyone, they will understand, we won’t wait a week to start the mission we’ll go in a few hours,” Amanda stated. “We all care about Sucy, she deserved better than this.”</p><p>They went tot he meeting room to meet with Chariot, Akko explained to her Mom about the letter, she hesitated to let the quest go, because of Malum Arnold Kagari, but she knew that they had to do this mission, they couldn’t let everyone in all of the nine worlds die.  Chariot informed everyone of the new mission, everyone wanted to help because of Sucy, but Diana secretly didn’t want to help, but she didn’t want everyone to go against her. </p><p>“Where exactly can Sucy be?” Barbara asked Akko, she nervously rubbed her hands together, “I mean is there a heaven?”</p><p>“No, but there is Heliheim, it’s the home of the dishonorable dead,” Akko explained.</p><p>“Why would Sucy be there?” Hannah asked.</p><p>“Sucy killed many people, her soul is considered evil, she would be there, we gotta get there before my father does,” Akko says.</p><p>“So? Why aren’t we going after Malum? Unless Akko is trying to protect her monster of a father,” Diana stated harshly.</p><p>“Don’t make me break your nose again,” Amanda threatened, “Akko isn’t like him, and we all know that if he gets Sucy, he can use her as leverage to get us to do his evil deeds. Plus, we can do both.”</p><p>Everyone agreed with Amanda, Diana turned back quiet. Everyone started to get ready, they knew that they couldn’t let Sucy get into the hands of Malum, they had to get her back, and if possible, bring her back to life.</p><p>They packed their things and started to move out, they flew on their brooms, Akko flew with Amanda of course.</p><p>“Hey, Akko?” Amanda asked.</p><p>“Yes?” Akko replied.</p><p>“What is it like inside of the world tree? What are we facing here?”</p><p>“There are Nine Realms, we are in one right now, Midgard, the home of the humans, we are held together by a world serpent, though I haven’t seen him, he is there. Each of the other eight has wonderful creatures and gods and goddesses, but at the same time, they are dangerous ones as well. That’s why we are prepared.”</p><p>They flew down to meet with the others, Chariot points to a cave that leads underground.</p><p>“The branch that the Malum opened in under there, we go in, but we won’t know what realm we’ll enter, but we must stop the Malum anyway we can also go to Helheim.”</p><p>They all went into the cave and went underground, they saw the branch and awed in its magic. They then all went inside and were unsure of the unknown.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. NIDAVELLIR/SVARTALFHEIM</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As the group fell through the void of the world tree they held onto each other, the trip ended and landed in a mountainous area. They looked around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where are we?" Amanda asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Looks like some kind of wilderness world," Lotte says. "Lots of mountains and caves."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There is no way for sure where we are, unless we ask someone what this realm is," Akko says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diana scoffs, but no one heard her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They heard a group of people fighting from a distance, they ran to the noise and they saw a bunch of dwarves fighting some elves in black clothing and with pale skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We should help them!" Akko says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The witches helped the dwarves fight against the dark elves with their magic, the dark elves were pushed back and Akko turned to the leader dwarf.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks for the help, those dark elves were attacking us for a month. They aren't usually this active," He says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm Akko Kagari, and these are my friends, we're trying to find out where we are and we're looking for someone," Akko says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're in Nidavellir, home of the dwarves, but we share a world with the dark elves, their world is called Svartalfheim. Who is it that you're looking for?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Malum," Lotte says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dwarves looked at each other uncomfortably.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We have heard this name before."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Has he passed here?" Akko asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, he forced some of our great inventors to build him weapons for his evil deeds, he left afterward, he is going to start the end times."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We can help." Akko says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't think she can," Diana says pointing to Akko. "She is the Daughter of Malum."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amanda broke Diana's nose after she said that. The dwarves then looked at Akko like a devil.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We cannot trust anyone that is with Malum, you must die," the Dwarf says. They then all began to pull out their axes and started to walk to Akko.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone began to step in front of her, Amanda pushed Diana to the ground before moving to hold Akko's hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You want her, you have to get through us," Lotte says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are not touching my daughter, I will kill you all if you try to do that." Chariot threatened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Akko may have gotten on the wrong start with us," Hannah says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But she is our friend, she cares for others," Barbara says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Constance glared and so did Jasminka, the dwarves then started to fight to try and get to Akko, they pushed them back with their magic, Akko knew that they couldn't stay, so she instantly spotted a branch from the world tree.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Guys, run here!" She yelled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They ran away from the dwarves to the branch, they went into the branch, Akko was the last to go in, the dwarves were able to grab Akko by her feet, but Akko shot a fire spell that pushed them back and she went in.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Alfheim</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As they fell through the void, an extreme glare is placed on Diana, everyone doesn't know why she did make the dwarves attack Akko by telling them about Malum, her father. But it wasn't looking good for her. The trip ended and they landed in a beautiful forest with a golden castle. Amanda had to be held back by magic to stop her from trying to attack Diana again.</p><p>"Why the fuck did you do that?! They could've helped us!" Amanda shouted.</p><p>"They had to know the truth," Diana stated coldly. She held her nose and used her wand to stop the bleeding.</p><p>"Bullshit."</p><p>"Yeah Diana, that wasn't smart, do you really hate me that much to risk our mission, all nine worlds are at stake!" Akko stated.</p><p>Diana scoffed.</p><p>"Where are we anyway?" Lotte asked.</p><p>"Do to this castle and the forest, we are probably in Alfheim," Chariot stated.</p><p>"The runes on the castle are an elfish language which makes it not the world of Vanaheim," Akko stated. "Let's try to talk to the elves, but not try to get them to attack us."</p><p>They walked up to the castle, the elves greeted them with kindness and hospitality, they gave them a place to stay and some food. They even have them some supplies for the journey. News travels fast in the Nine Realms, but the elves knew that they mean well, so they didn't attack Akko because of her parentage.</p><p>Akko cuddled next to Amanda in their room, Akko was still worried about the elves attacking her, but Amanda of course wanted to protect Akko at all costs, she loves her. </p><p>Akko walked out of the room in the night, she spotted one of the older elves and they instructed her to come with her. Akko followed them into a room.</p><p>“Your journey will have a choice, a choice that will affect everything, you must make the right choice,” He stated. </p><p>“For Sucy?” Akko asked.</p><p>“Your father, he cares about you, he might turn back to the light, you must bring him back.”</p><p>Akko got excited, she left the room happier than when she arrived in Alfheim, the next day, the group started to get ready to leave, they went to the branch and went in and into the void to the next world.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Jotunheim</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Akko and the group landed in a world with not many forests and a lot of mountains. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We must be in the world of the giants, Jotunheim, Sucy can't be here," Akko stated. She saw a bunch of people with black cloaks near the mountains. "The Malum are here!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The witches sneaked up the mountain and spotted them near an alter, they seem to be performing a ritual.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are they doing?" Lotte asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, how can this be the reason the world will end?" Amanda asked. "Shouldn't there be steps?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, there should, Loki must escape, the dead and the gods fight, Thor dies from the world serpent, everything is in its place, but they must be doing something more quickly to start it," Akko explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diana hated how smart Akko is all the time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What else can there be?" Chariot asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There is one from a Norse novel I once wrote, Nidhogg," Akko stated, "It's a dragon under the roots of the world tree, if it's awakened, it will eat the roots and all of the cosmos will fall."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then that's what they must be doing. We gotta stop them. Look there is your father now!" Lotte points out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Malum walks up to the altar and seems to be performing some magic for the ritual to start. The witches quickly ran up to the group and pointed their wands at them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Akko, Chariot, nice to see you again,” Malum greeted. “You’re just in time for the big show.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t do this! Everything will end!” Akko says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well dear daughter, not everything, when this will be happening, I will be in the trunk of the world tree and I will arise from the ashes anew. You can join me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’ll never join you! We’ll stop you!” Chariot yelled, she stepped in front of Akko to protect her while trying to at least hide her from Malum.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can even help you get your friend back, I know where she is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, you told me,” Akko says. “I won’t join you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shame, of course, I can’t have you be stopping me of course,” Malum and his followers disappeared in black smoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The witches the heard a loud thumping, they turned to see a giant the size of a mountain trying to attack them, they tried to attack the giant together, but it seems like it split them apart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akko, Chariot, Lotte, and Constance, were separated from Diana, Amanda, Hannah, and Barabra. They knew they couldn’t face the giant head-on, so they ran to separate branches of the world tree and went inside to the next world.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Muspelheim</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akko, Chariot, Lotte, and Constance landed in a world of fire and smoke. They all knew where they were, Muspelheim, the world of smoke and fire. They all ran and hid behind a rock and scope out the problem.</p><p>"That Giant was too strong, I hope the others are ok," Akko says.</p><p>"They will be ok, we just gotta find another branch, but these fire giants won't help us," Chariot says.</p><p>"Constance and I will scout ahead," Lotte says. She and Constance left the rock leaving Akko and her mother alone.</p><p>"Mom, I never asked this a lot, but do you hate dad?" Akko asked.</p><p>"It's hard to express feelings for him, he had his chance to be good, but there is a part of him that cares for you Akko, I know that as well, why do you ask?"</p><p>"An elf told me I must bring him to the light, I must, he saved me more than multiple times, he didn't even try to hurt my friends, I want to know, do you want me to not to bring him back?"</p><p>Chariot thought about it for a moment, she knew her daughter would try to do anything to help anyone, even if it is trying to bring back her evil father.</p><p>"I won't stop you, but just be careful ok?"</p><p>Akko smiles as she hugs her mother tight, "I love you! And I'll try my best!"</p><p>Lotte and Constance ran back and told them that they found a branch, after pushing past a bunch of fire giants with their magic, and reached the branch and entered it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Niflheim</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Diana and the others landed in a world of ice and cold. They knew they were run Niflheim, the world of ice. And that they had to follow Diana because she would force them under her leadership, but they would rather follow Amanda.</p><p>Diana began to complain, but Amanda shut her up with a punch to the face. Amanda led the charge, whether Diana liked it or not. They fought through some ice giants and spotted the branch, they then went past some ice blasts and went into the branch into the next world.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Vanaheim</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The others were recollected and got back together, they were separated for a while but now they're ok.</p><p>Amanda kisses Akko, "We had to fight ice giants, so many of them."</p><p>"Fire giants are so dangerous as well, where are we now?" Lotte asked.</p><p>"Vanaheim, from the forest and castle, it's the home to most nature gods," Akko explained.</p><p>"Well we do need a break," Amanda stated.</p><p>The witches were greeted with hospitality by the nature spirits. Frigg greeted them and gave them dinner and told them about Malum, he passed through to steal a healing spell for his ritual.</p><p>"Where is he going? We need to stop him, but we want to bring Sucy back, we can't do both," Akko says.</p><p>"Akko, you must bring your friend back alone, I will give your friends some healing magic and they will stop your father," Frigg explained.</p><p>The witches rested for the night, they then went their separate ways, to the last place on the tree, Asgard, while Akko went to Helheim.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Helheim</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Akko appeared in the ruinous wasteland world of Helheim, she spotted multiple lost souls wandering around and it made her nervous and cold in her spine. She looks around for Sucy, but Akko knew that it would take hours, days even, to find her. She knew it would be risky, but she had to talk to Help, the goddess of death. Akko followed the path to her castle and went to the throne room.</p><p>"The Daughter of Malum, here for your friend are you?" Hel asked.</p><p>"Yes, We need her back," Akko replied.</p><p>"Well, she isn't here, her soul didn't go here," Hel stated.</p><p>Akko thought for a moment, the Norse had different places for souls to go, and as it turns out, this is the realm of the dishonorable dead, Sucy sacrificed herself for her friends, so she must be in Asgard, the home of the honorable dead. Akko quickly ran to the branch and went to Asgard, she hoped her friends are ok.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Asgard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akko landed on a rainbow bridge, she knew she is on the Bifrost. The rainbow bridge to one of the most powerful kingdoms in Norse Mythology. But where is Heimdall? And the other gods? Akko walked through the small town, but where is everyone?</p><p>Akko walked through the town and looked for anyone, she heard of noises coming from the main castle, she went in and saw her friends in a cage and her father using magic to almost summoning the dragon. Akko knew that she needed to stop him, but she can't hurt him, but he won't either, but she needed to act fast.</p><p>She used an invisibility spell that she knew and silently snuck around and took out most of the guards. She then let her friends out, Malum knew instantly that it was his daughter. He smiled.</p><p>"You're too late, it's going to be the worst ending in the world. Well, in all of the Nine Worlds," Malum stated.</p><p>The witches tried to attack him, but he was too powerful, he knocked out Constance, Jasminka, and Amanda. He used a freeze spell on Hannah and Barbara, making them frozen, he turned Lotte into a cat and punched Diana into the ground.</p><p>Diana got back up, she used all of her magic, all of her spells against Malum, but she couldn't land a hit on him, she was thrown into a wall with magic. Chariot was knocked out by Malum as well. Akko couldn't hurt him, she was all alone.</p><p>"I'm not going to hurt you daughter, but stand back and watch," Malum started to finish the ritual, but he was knocked into a wall by someone.</p><p>Akko smiled, Sucy is here. She was wearing the same clothes that she was wearing when she died, but with a glowing twist. Akko ran to her and gave her a big hug, Sucy hugged back as well.</p><p>"You found me," Sucy says.</p><p>"What happened? You're glowing," Akko says.</p><p>"When I died, I, of course, went to Asgard for my sacrifice at Luna Nova, I trained with Thor and Odin who gave me new powers and told me to wait for you, they knew that Malum would try this so they sent me, they'll allow me to come home with you girls," Sucy explained.</p><p>Malum quickly got up and tried to finish the ritual, but Sucy shot a lighting blast destroying any chance of it being finished. Sucy began to attack Malum, but Akko stopped her. She walked over to her father and hugged him.</p><p>"Come home, with us, please, you don't even have to live with us, just stop please," Akko pleased.</p><p>Malum looked at his daughter's red doe eyes, he sighed, why was he doing this anyway? He doesn't need to anymore. He kissed his daughter on the head and smiled.</p><p>"Goodbye," He says, he teleports away.</p><p>"Did you turn him?" Sucy asked.</p><p>"Yeah, I did."</p><p>The Nine Worlds are saved, the rest of the Malum are gone, and of course, every one of the witches graduated Luna Nova, Akko of course is Valedictorian, she later came home with a present from her father that is a ruby necklace. Akko and Amanda broke up, their relationship didn't stay romantic, but they remained close friends.</p><p>Akko hanged out with Sucy more than the others, when she came home, Sucy aged to be 17 while in Asgard, but she was still 16 inside.</p><p>Akko smiled to herself, maybe things would be fine...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>